womenofthebiblefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
' Eve' is the first woman ever created, the wife of Adam, and the mother of all living. Eve was created on the sixth day of creation, and was created from a rib God took from Adam to be Adam's companion. For a time, Adam and Eve lived in the garden of Eden happily, until Eve was deceived by the serpent (Satan) into eating the fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, which she shared with Adam and led the world into sin. Adam, Eve, and the serpent were all cursed, and Adam and Eve were then banished from the garden of Eden. Eve then became the mother of Cain, Abel, and Seth. History Creation Eve was created in the Garden of Eden on the sixth day of creation. After creating Adam, God saw that it was not good for man to be alone (Gen. 2: 18). So God put Adam into a deep sleep, and took one of his ribs, and created a female helper for him (Gen. 2: 21, 22). Adam called the female Woman, because she came out of Man.Her proper name later became Eve. Adam and Eve were husband and wife and they were both naked and not ashamed. Temptation, the Fall, and Banishment from the Garden Some time later, Eve became separated from Adam and wandered near the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil (Gen. 3: 1). There Satan (who was disguised as a serpent) met her and asked her if she could eat of any tree in the garden. Eve responded by saying they could eat of any tree except for the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, lest they die (Gen 3: 3). The Serpent assures Eve that if she eats the fruit of the Tree, she will not die, but be as wise as God Himself. Eve saw that the fruit looked delicious, so she took some, ate it and gave some to Adam. "Then, the eyes of both were opened" (Gen. 3: 7) and they noticed that they were naked, so they took some fig leaves and covered themselves with them. Later that evening, they herd God walking in the garden. Afraid, the human pair hid. (Gen. 3:8). God called out to them asking where they were and Adam answered him and explained why he and Eve hid, and Adam blamed Eve for giving him the forbidden fruit. Eve then blamed the serpent. God then cursed the serpent and Satan at the same time, then He turned to Eve: "I will greatly multiply your sorrow and your conception; In pain you shall bring forth children; Your desire shall be for your husband, And he shall rule over you." (Gen. 3:16) After that, God cursed Adam and Adam proceeded to properly name his wife Eve "because she was the mother of all living. (Gen 3: 20) God made tunics made of animal skin for Adam and Eve and banished them from the Garden of Eden so that they wouldn't eat of the Tree of Life and live forever. He placed a cherubim at the garden's entrance with a flaming sword to guard the tree. Adam and Eve went into the world and made a home somewhere fairly close to Eden. Mother of all living Sometime later, Eve had a son named Cain, then another son: Abel. After Abel's murder and Cain's banishment, Eve had another son, Seth. From Eve, all humans descended: From Seth, the Israelites and modern humans descended. Trivia *Eve means "life" *It is unknown how old Eve was when she died Quotes *''"We may eat the fruit of the trees of the garden; but of the fruit of the which is in the mist of the garden, God has said 'You shall not eat it, nor shall you touch it, lest you die.'" -Eve to the Serpent concerning the fruit of the garden (Gen. 3: 2, 3)\ *"''The Serpent deceived me and I ate." -Eve to God blaming the Serpent for making her sin (Gen. 3: 13) *''"I have acquired a man from the Lord."''-Eve naming Cain (Gen. 4: 1) *''"For God has appointed another seed for me instead of Abel, whom Cain killed."'' -Eve naming Seth (Gen. 4: 25) Gallery AdamEveEat.jpg|Adam and Eve eating the forbidden fruit adam_eve_garden.jpg|Adam and Eve being banished from the garden Category:Old Testament Category:Mothers Category:Neutral Category:Wives